


Excuse

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Familial Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for the zexal fanworkathon over at dreamwidth. The prompt was "Anything involving an Arclight family group hug, with Tron/Byron Arclight on the receiving end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> 1) original prompt: http://heartlandcity.dreamwidth.org/3854.html?thread=288270#cmt288270  
> 2) a friend drew a thing for this; https://twitter.com/neetanating/status/364915683827539968

Despite Tron being Byron, father of three sons and the actual head of the Arclights estate, he was not the one who actually had legal rights to anything anymore; because Faker had announced him missing, and as soon as Christopher reached adulthood, all rights have been transferred to him instead.

So now every small thing that needs a signature has to go through his oldest son, and while Chris never really refused anything, it was beginning to grate on him. He's their father, and he's the one who's supposed to be the one allowed to make decisions (and he actually does, indirectly), the one supposed to have the most power figuratively and also literally.  
  
So when Thomas, now 18 of age, announces to the family that he wants to start learning how to drive and shows them all a sheaf of documents, all properly filled and signed, only lacking the family stamp, Tron almost instinctively reaches for it.  
  
Chris' fingers reach them first though, and starts talking to Thomas about his plans, like why does he need a drivers' license anyway if they have several limousines and drivers that can drive them everywhere they need to be. Mihael thinks that it's a good idea, and starts thinking up reasons for Chris to agree to it; "Niisama will pester you less about his driver," and "He will probably be more responsible if it's  _his_  license on the line!" and Thomas starts to nod enthusiastically and starts tugging at Chris' sleeve, whining, then frowns and turns back to his little brother because  _what are you implying, Mihael_.  
  
Tron watches as his sons bicker over it, and even though he knows how petty he is being right now, he is still sort of hurt, and he thinks for a fleeting moment that it's probably his childlike tendencies again, and that he should know better than to be upset over it, but he does, and so he goes to his sofa and turns on the television and stares at it with his chin supported by one hand, pouting through an episode of Catdog.  
  
His middle child is the first to notice, and goes to him, and has this stupid smirk on his face, and then he's calling him 'Tousan' again, and asks him, in his rude yet lovable way, to get Chris to agree with the whole drivers license thing, and Tron tries to bat him away with one hand, but then Thomas holds onto that hand and presses against him, and Tron protests, loudly. All Thomas did in response was to laugh, and to tell Mihael to join in, and he does, dragging their eldest brother with him, so now Tron's covered by all three boys who are all bigger than him, smothered in his plush seat, barely able to see or even breathe really. And Thomas is grinning like an idiot for some reason, and Mihael and Chris are sharing a smile, and he really doesn't know how the family hug even happened, but he does not feel inclined to reject it.  
  
He wonders when the last time all four of them had shared physical contact together. He can barely remember. They have all been so detached all throughout their revenge plans that he didn't really notice.  
  
"Come on, Tousan, tell Chris to let me get the license, he won't go against what you ask!" he says, nudging Tron's shoulder with his elbow, and it sort of hurts because Thomas is stronger than he looks, mind.  
  
"Yes, Otousama! It'll be good for Niisama!"  
  
"Why are you hugging me too, Chris, if you are against this?" he gasps, and the boys probably heard the pain in his voice as they all loosens their grip on their father. Chris is still smiling, and his hair spills from his shoulders and are touching the top of Tron's head, and it tickles and he feels the need to just pull on it.  
  
"I am just indulging them. This is nice," he says, yet he makes no move to break the hug, since he's above both Mihael and Thomas, and Thomas is wriggling uncomfortably now, and Mihael's face is right next to him, and Tron can feel the vibrations of his small giggles on his neck, and yes, he thinks, it is quite nice.  
  
When Chris did let go however, he makes Thomas get on his knees and beg for the license.  
  
As Mihael serves them their tea later, he's whispering words of encouragement for the sake of Thomas' hurt pride, and as Tron sips his tea, realises that it's one of the more rare blends, and he doesn't particularly like it, and he was about to comment on it before realising that Thomas seems to cheer up as soon as he sips it, and then it clicks with him that Mihael had made Thomas' favourite tea. He supposes it is fair, but he is still a bit put off, until he sees the cakes.

\---


End file.
